Call
by BjoernWegner
Summary: Hera und die Crew der „Ghost" stranden unfreiwillig auf Xion. Auf der Suche nach Hilfe, wird Hera zeuge, wie ein junger Mann in Bedrängnis gerät. Kurzerhand hilft sie ihm. Und wie es Zufall will, ist er ein Techniker. Er schließt sich an. Hera erkennt im laufe der Zeit, das sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Allerdings ahnt sie nicht, das sie und Call ein düsterer Vorfall verbindet.


_Kapitel 1  
>Call<em>

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte der junge, schlaksige Mann mit dem Pferdezopf. Er hatte sich, kurz nach dem Hera ihn über Funk gerufen hatte, auf der Brücke eingefunden.  
>Die grünhäutige Twi'lek sah von ihren Instrumenten auf und schenkte ihm ein knappes lächeln.<br>„Ich habe eine gute und eine nicht so gute Nachricht für dich süßer", sagte sie. Kanan setzte sich auf den Platz des Co-Piloten und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
>Der blau- weiß leuchtenden Tunnel des Subraums erstreckte sich vor ihm. Hera konnte ahnen, was er denken mochte, aber sie wartete seine Frage ab.<br>„Wir fliegen noch, kein Alarm, also kann es doch nicht so dramatisch sein."  
>„Von einem Drama habe ich ja auch nicht gesprochen. Also, die gute Nachricht ist, wir werden nicht im All stranden. Die schlechte ist, das uns der Treibstoff früher ausgeht als gedacht."<br>Kanan verzog sein Gesicht. „Das heißt..."  
>„Das heißt, das wir Lothal nicht ohne einen zwischen stopp Erreichen werden. Die gute Nachricht ist aber, das wir Xion erreichen werden, bevor das passiert."<br>Kanan seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hätte das nicht vor dem Start klar sein müssen?"  
>„Ich hatte getankt", bestätigte Hera, „aber in letzter Zeit scheint irgendwo<br>ein Leck zu sein, oder etwas stimmt nicht mit dem Antrieb. Wir verlieren Zuviel Treibstoff für diese Strecke, und die Instrumente sagen mir auch laufend etwas anderes. Die _Ghost _ist nicht mehr die jüngste, und wir gönnen ihr auch keine vernünftige Überholung", stellte die Pilotin und Besitzerin klar.  
>„Ich bräuchte endlich mal Zeit für eine Generalüberholung, aber es wartet ja ständig irgend ein Auftrag auf uns."<br>„Soweit ich mich entsinne, besorgst du uns die Jobs", murrte Kanan.  
>„Ja, aber du selber drängst auch ständig darauf. Was ich sagen will ist: Wir brauchen das. Die <em>Ghost <em>braucht es, sonst haben wir bald kein Schiff mehr."

Kanan lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber wir haben kein Geld, zumindest nicht viel um so eine große Sache zu finanzieren."  
>Hera zwinkerte ihm zu. „Auch dafür habe ich schon eine Lösung. Auf Xion schulden mir zwei, drei Händler noch einen gefallen. Vielleicht kann ich da was drehen."<br>„Gut, nehmen wir an das klappt alles, wie lange würde das dauern?"  
>Hera biss ich auf die Unterlippe und überschlug einige Zahlen im Kopf. „Zwei... drei Wochen?"<br>„Wochen?", Kanan wäre fast aus dem Stuhl gefallen.  
>„Wir haben ohne hin schon ein enges Zeitfenster was die Lieferung angeht!"<br>„Notfalls kann das ein anderer Transportieren. Ich sage dir, wenn wir das nicht  
>machen, werden wir von Xion wohl nicht mehr abheben."<br>Kanan gab sich geschlagen. „Es bringt ja nichts, also gut, tu was nötig ist, damit die _Ghost _wieder wie gewohnt rund läuft."

Wie auf allen Planeten im Outer Rim war das Handelsaufkommen trotz seiner Entfernung zum inneren System recht hoch. Ständig starteten und landeten Frachter und Personentransporter, es war also leicht, ohne viel aufsehen zu landen. Und im Gegensatz zu Lothal, wo das Imperium verhältnismäßig stark präsent war, war auf Xion nur eine kleine Flotte stationiert. Und viele der Handelskommissare waren bestechlich, so das man hier seinen Geschäften nachgehen konnte, ohne das Zuviel lästige Fragen gestellt worden. Als die _Ghost _auf der Landeplattform von Aram gelandet war, wollte Kanan alles in die Wege leiten, das ihre geladen Fracht anderweitig nach Lothal gelangen sollte. Er nahm seinen Schüler Ezra mit sich, Hera derweil wollte sich um das Anmelden und die Landegebühren kümmern und dann Ausschau nach Hilfe halten.  
>Sabine, Zeb und Chopper sollten derweil auf die <em>Ghost <em>und ihre Fracht Hera das kleine, stickige Büros der Dockverwaltung betrat, bat sich ihr das übliche Bild. Die Wände waren schmucklos und grau Gestrichen. Einzig ein kleines Bild über Tür war zu  
>sehen. Und es zeigte niemanden geringeren als den Imperator selber. Am liebsten hätte Hera das Bild abgenommen und darauf gespuckt. Allerdings hätte sie sich aber genau so gut mit ihrem Blaster umbringen können. Sie beherrschte sich also und gab ihrem Drang nicht nach. Links von ihr, auf einer Bank, hockte ein älterer Mann, der wohl auf seine Genehmigungen wartete. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt undschien zu schlafen. Kein gutes Zeichen, wie die Pilotin Annahme. Sie hatte weder Zeit noch Lust länger als nötig hier zu sein. Hera trat an<br>den Schalter heran, der von einer dicken Panzerscheibe vom Hintern Teil des Büros getrennt war. Ein glatzköpfiger Mann sahs an seinem Tisch und tippte an seinem Computer herum. Hera betätigte die kleine Klingel, die vor ihr Stand.„Einen Moment", murrte der Beamte ohne zu der Twi'lek aufzuschauen. Es vergingen weitere Minuten, bis sich der Typ endlich bequemte sich um sie zu kümmern.  
>„Das übliche, die Tägliche Dockgebühr liegt bei 20 Einheiten, alles andere kostet extra. Füllen Sie das Y-20 Formular aus", bat er und reichte Hera einen kleinen Computer,<br>„sämtliche Waren sind zu Melden. Genau so wie die Besatzung, Zuwiderhandlungen können mit hohen Strafen geahndet werden. Das übliche bla, bla eben."  
>Hera legte den Computer bei Seite und kam ein wenig näher. „Ich bin sicher, das wir das auch anders Regeln können. Ich brauche den Platz etwas länger, mein Schiff hat größere Probleme und<br>muss überholt werden. Die Fracht wird umgeladen, spielt also für dich keine große Rolle."  
>Sie zuckte aus ihrem Beutel einen Sack und schob ihn unter dem Schlitz des Schalters Mann öffnete ihn und besah sich seinen Inhalt. Dort waren über 10.000 Credits drin.<br>„Wie lange denn?", hakte der Mann nach. „Etwa zwei Wochen, ich hoffe weniger."  
>„Mh, geht in Ordnung. Das Formular wird entsprechend von mir ausgefüllt, gehört also zum Service. Allerdings... wenn ihr irgendwie Dreck am Stecken habt und euch die Imperialen Truppen hopps nehmen... weiß ich von nichts!"<br>„Natürlich!"

Nach der erfolgreichen Bestechung der Bürokratie macht sich Hera auf den Weg, einige alte Freunde zu besuchen und den einen oder anderen gefallen einzufordern. Sie begab sich in das Händlerviertel der Stadt, das ihr so vertraut war wie die eigene Westentasche. Wenn es darum ging, möglichst günstig an Ersatzteile zu heranzukommen, war Barschel die erste Wahl. Aber selbst wenn Hera die Teile zusammen hat, war noch das Problem jemanden zu finden, der sie einbauen konnte. Gerade was Hyperraum-Antriebe anbelangte war das nicht immer ganz konnte ihr hier sicher auch jemanden vermitteln, das würde sie aber weit mehr kosten, als die Bestechung des Zollbeamten. Sie hatte ihr Ziel fast erreicht, als sie etwas verdächtiges aus einer dunklen Seitenstraße hörte. Zuerst glaubt sie, sich verhört zu haben. Doch als sie mehrere Stimmen hörte, war sie sicher das da etwas nicht stimmte. Hera sah den Laden, der Barschel gehörte. Sie musste einfach nur weiter gehen. Sie musste sich um ihren eignen Kram kümmern! Sie hörte einen Schmerzensschrei.  
>Da wurde definitiv jemand verprügelt.<br>Wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres.  
>Sie war alleine, und hier Half ihr sich niemand. Unschlüssig sah Hera in die Gasse und dann wieder zum Laden. Sie war zum Widerstand gegangen um etwas zu ändern. Gerade weil sie eben nicht wegschauen wollte und konnte. Aber sie war jetzt in keiner guten Position und es nutzte der Sache nichts, wenn sie sich hier für einen Fremden umbringen ließ. Oder noch schlimmer, wenn das Imperium auf sie aufmerksam wurde? Jede Logik sprach sich dagegen aus zu helfen.<br>Doch wie sollte sie das später vor sich rechtfertigen? Hera seufzte und zog vorsichtig ihren kleinen Blaster aus dem Holster, das sie am Fußgelenk trug. Sie betrat leise die Gasse und folgte den Geräuschen. Es war Dumm, ganz klar. Sau blöd war das! Sie hätte zumindest die anderen Informieren sollen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag ging sie weiter, umrundete überfüllte Mülleimer und lief über Schrott hinweg, dem Übel entgegen. Sie erreichte eine kleine Biegung und riskierte einen Blick um die Ecke. Sie sah vier Männer, die mit Füßen und Stangen auf eine Person am Boden einschlugen.

„Du Drecksack! Ich habe dir gesagt, was passiert, wenn du uns nicht hilfst! Jetzt zahlst du den Preis für dein stures Verhalten!", tönte ein großer Mann. Die anderen lachten nur  
>und traten weiter auf ihr Opfer ein. Es war an der Zeit zu handeln.<br>„Hey!", Hera macht auf sich aufmerksam und die vier Männer sahen erschrocken zu ihr auf.  
>„Wer bist du den?", fragte einer der Männer, er war der kleinste, mit einem Rattengesicht.<br>„Die gute Fee, ich würde sagen, ihr haut jetzt ab. Ich habe keine Lust meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden euch in den Arsch zu treten!"  
>„Du und welche Armee, Twi'lek Schlampe?!", höhnte der größere der Männer. Er hatte weiße Haare und trug eine alte Sonnenbrille. Wollte damit wohl besonders locker wirken, doch aus Heras Sicht wirkte er eher lächerlich.<br>„Seht ihr das hier?", sie nahm einen Zylinderkopf auf, den sie gerade gefunden hatte. Ihr war klar, das ihr Blaster bei den Jungs keinen Eindruck schindete, und einsetzen wollte sie ihn nur ungern.  
>„Das ist ein Funksender, ich habe bereits eine Imperiale Einheit verständigt, bevor ich hier her bin. Sie wissen jetzt genau wo ich bin. In zwei Minuten hüpfen hier 20 Soldaten herum."<br>Der Anführer lachte nur. „Ich glaube kaum, das sich die Jungs in weiß für uns oder dich interessieren."  
>„Außer", korrigierte Hera, „sie hält euch für eine Zelle von Widerständlern", sie grinste.<br>„Blödsinn."  
>„Willst du hier bleiben und es herausfinden?"<br>Die drei anderen tauschten unsicher einen Blick. Hera setzte noch eines oben drauf.  
>„Das Imperium nimmt solche Hinweise sehr ernst, ich denke sie werden euch etwas befragen. Mag sein das ihr wieder frei kommt. Aber 1-2 Tage in deren Händen... ich stelle es mir nicht schön vor."<br>Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bange Sekunden in denen sich Hera fragte, ob der Bluff nun funktioniert oder nicht. Der Anführer der Gang musterte sie lang, dann aber gab er ein genervtes zischen von sich. Er zog sich zurück, ganz langsam. Wollte wohl zeigen, das er nicht unnötig viel Angst hatte.  
>Zum Schluss deutete er noch auf das Opfer am Boden.<p>

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, auch wenn du heute von einer Frau gerettet worden bist, was an sich schon peinlich genug ist."  
>Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand. Als Hera sich sicher war, das sie nicht wieder kommen würde, verstaute sie ihre Waffe wieder im Holzter und kam auf den Mann zu, der am Boden lage.<br>Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und musterte den Unbekannten. Es war ein Mensch, etwas untersetzt. Er trug einen Bart und eine Glatze. Er richtete sich zögerlich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand.  
>„Heute ist nicht dein Tag, oder?"<br>Der Mann lachte lustlos auf und rieb sich den Arm. „Nein, sicher nicht. Das waren Jackko und seine Bande von Idioten. An sich harmlos, arbeiten für einen der größeren Fisch in der Gegend. Ich sollte für sie einen ATM- 124A Antrieb reparieren, aber natürlich nichts kosten. Ich habe abgelehnt, auch weil ich die nicht sonderlich leiden kann. Naja, und so haben sie versucht mich... zu „überreden", wen man so möchte."  
>Hera stutze. „Bist du zufällig Techniker?"<br>„Ja, ich würde sogar meinen ein verdammt guter. Level 3 Techniker Samus Call ! Zu Ihren Diensten!"  
>Call salutierte.<br>„Okay, was macht ein Level 3 Techniker hier im Dreck? Du könntest jeden Job haben den man sich vorstellen kann", hakte die Pilotin nach.  
>„Theoretisch ja. Wenn man aber nicht konform mit dem System ist, kann das die Suche nach Arbeit ungemein erschweren. Ich habe einfach ein Anpassungsproblem.<br>Und so führte das eine zu anderen", er richtete sich auf und klopfte sich den Treck aus den Klamotten heraus. Hera beobachtete denn Mann. Was für eine Fügung des Schicksals! Hier stand ein Techniker vor ihr, der so gut wie jedes System eines Raumschiffes reparieren konnte! Und er schien dem Imperium nicht sonderlich zugeneigt zu sein. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
>„Hör zu, ich hätte vielleicht einen Job für dich", bot sie daher an. Call wurde hellhörig.<br>„Erst rettest du mich und jetzt willst du mir auch noch einen Job anbieten? Das ist ja fast wie ein Traum."

„Viel kann ich nicht bezahlen, aber du hättest ein Bett an Bord und drei Mahlzeiten am Tag. Wir operieren von Lothal aus. Ich muss die anderen auch noch Fragen und der Platz an Bord ist eng."  
>„Ich habe schon mit vielen Schiffen Zutun gehabt. Mit enge habe ich kein Problem. Mit Menschen auch nicht, sofern der Rest stimmt. Von mir aus gerne, aber mal sehen was deine Crew dazu sagt."<br>Call hielt der Twi'lek die Hand hin.  
>„Von mir aus haben wir einen Deal!"<p> 


End file.
